Testing Testing
by AliceElizabeth1
Summary: A snippet from my upcoming Fem!Aang story. I'd like to see how everybody feels about it. Full explanation inside. "You're the Avatar? But you're a GIRL!" "What's wrong with me being a girl?" "I can't hit a girl!"
1. Testing Testing

**A/N: So this is sort of a sample of my upcoming Fem!Aang story. It's like a field test thingy. I want to see how you guys feel about the personality change she's getting. Also, I'd really like any constructive criticism anybody would be willing to give (please? I need to get better. I can't do that without you guys telling me me where and how to improve) This snippet may have changes, (or may even be replaced by something else entirely) depending on what you guys think of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're the Airbender?_You're_ the Avatar? I've spent years preparing for this moment; Training, meditating. You're just a _child! _And whats more, you're a_girl!_" as he spoke he seemed to get more and more agitated. Aang's lips twitched as she fought back a smile.

_'He's got a pretty hot temper for a Prince. Heh, Firebender, hot- _NO!_ Bad Aang. Pay attention to the guy who _can_ and _will_ fry you crispy with his bare hands' _"You've got a bit of a temper don't'cha?" she replied, before realizing what he had said "And what's wrong with me being a girl?" She was expecting any number of responses. What she didn't expect was... "I can't hit a girl!" he cried.

Aang blinked a few times, stuck between being amused and annoyed, before responding by twirling her staff, causing a strong breeze to fling snow in to his face, "How 'bout now?" she mocked.

He growled and struck out, sending a wave of flame in her direction. She dodged most of it and managed to knock the rest to the side with her staff, causing it to dissipate. He attacked again, this time much more ferociously. She barely blocked again, but the flames were too big for her to keep back. She groaned, but gritted her teeth and managed to endure the heat. She wasn't going to lose to this guy. No _way._ But... She heard them screaming. The villagers. Her _friends_. She couldn't keep this up and not expect someone to get hurt. _'You can't protect them all!'_ Her mind screamed at her, and she knew it was true. She _knew _it but she didn't want to accept it. '_But what if...'_ she thought, '_What if...'_

She felt her heart speed up and took a deep breath as she dropped her stance. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

There was a pause. She held her breath. So did the villagers. She could feel Katara and Sokka's eyes on her back. For a moment she almost hoped he would say no, but she berated herself for that thought. She was beginning to think he _would_ say no and then... He nodded.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I tone Aang down? Should I tone her up? Should I fix my grammar? Go find a writing class and hope the teacher is a miracle worker? Tell me what you think, I don't even mind flames. I'll use any and all criticism, advice, insults and compliments to improve.**


	2. Thank you's

Sorry guys, this isn't an update. It'll be deleted when I start posting the full story.

I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and gave constructive criticism. Especially all three of my anonymous reviewers. You guys gave me some awesome advice and it's really helped.

To the Guest who pointed out that Zuko never pulls when fighting girls: Thanks for pointing that out. I put it in for two reasons: I thought it would be sorta funny, and I needed a reason for Aang to blow snow in his face. I didn't even think about how it screwed up his character, so thank you for being honest there.

To the Guest to who said that I should change Aang's name: I have a few reasons for not doing that. The name has always sounded pretty unisex to me. And I like it. Also, I stink at naming, so anything I could come up with would sound pretty silly. I'd love it if you could give some ideas, that is, if you don't mind me using them. Thanks for reviewing.

To the Guest who though I should bring up Aang's care-free personality: Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much for pointing that out. I didn't even realize I'd made almost as OOC as M. Night's Aang. Gosh, I'm so glad you caught that. I'll work on that right away. Thank you so much.

Thank you all SO much, you've all been extremely helpful. I'm doing my best to get the story up soon, but as I've told some of you, I have slightly perfectionist tendencies. I probably won't be able to bring myself to post it until I'm completely happy with it. Thanks again everybody.


End file.
